


my achievement, not yours

by WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Giant Robots, Other, Robots, Technology, Technophilia, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Relationships: Death Star/Orson Krennic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	my achievement, not yours

[ ](https://imgur.com/gcIp4AQ.jpg)


End file.
